Universe, why h8 Luki?
by Hyungnimm
Summary: Great, so my life is screwed.


Chapter 1:  
THERE WASN'T a day that went by, that I never thought about her. Luscious pink flowing hair, full pink lips, her piercing light azure hues, always staring at me in such a distastful manner, which so happened to pique my interest to her even more. "_Stop, don't touch me you disgusting- this is wrong_!"- Ugh, why did I have to replay that in my mind? Was she really that disgusted in me? "_You're my brother! Get that through your thick head Luki!_" inner termoil just burned within the depths of my heart and my head hung low. Is it that wrong? Is it that wrong to love your sibling? I mean after all.. Mom and Dad said we had to love each other.. (Or did I just take it the wrong way-.. damn it Luka.) I think I'm going to take a nap, at least. Try.

- - *30 minutes later*  
Nup, no good.. everything is not right and I can't just waddle cooped up in this house forever, although what did catch my attention was the dulcet, laugh that belonged to her and her alone. Nothing could compare to how fast she made my heart beat by just the mere presence of her. Good thing she lived on the other side of my bedroom wall, and having these walls as thin as paper everything she said was heard as if I was standing right beside her. "Haha! Did he really?-.. O-oh he did? I-I-I'm happy for you really. But-.. Wh-" Odd, Luka never really chocked up over little things, nor as a matter of fact stuttered. Strange, it really was; but then it happened again, her dulcet laugh filled my heart and ears sending me to my happy place (Despite eavesdropping, phew if she knew she'd probably have gone all tuna on my ass) Hm, it's getting late, should go to sleep..

- - **SLEEPSLEEPSLEEPYEPSLEEP DINGDONG** - -  
Morning came and slowly my eye lids ascended to what surprised me, was Luka standing next to my bed, looking down at me. Gosh, she was so beautiful I couldn't even bare taking my weary eyes away from her, but of course, her cold demenour was always there making it rather hard to tell her any sort of compliment- actually anything as a matter of fact.

Soon enough her whole torso descended and her face was barely inches from my own, I tell you, it was so hard to not pull her onto my bed and-.. Anyways, heat immediately decorated and concealed my cheeks in crimson as her piercing Azure hues stared well more like glared into my own. "My friend is coming over, and if you dare embarrass me I swear on God, Buddah, GANISH! I will disown you in a heartbeat, consider this a threat- no. A** promise.**" after the little promise/threat thing she stormed out of my room, and was ranting already. But me, oho no, I was still caught in a daze, her brilliant over powering voice and face always caught me and made me fall even more for her. But then it clicked 'friend?' that was rare.

After minutes of pondering, like the philosopher that I am, I decided to get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, on my right loomed the dark empty room in which our parents would have stayed in if they were still here. Our parents left us when I was only 5 and Luka 6, when that happened, Luka changed, she became the parent I never had and the woman I only stared at. I adored her my entire life, and therefore she has been the one I hold dear to me, alone. Such an independent, beautiful woman she grew up to be. As a sigh withered out from behind clenched teeth I decided to clean myself up, to not embarrass her.

**Dii~ng Doo~ng** the door bell went off countless times and it irritated me so, because Luka was to busy in the backyard hanging the washing, so taking it upon myself I slowly descended the stair case in search for Luka, seeing if she were to answer the door. Of course, she didn't. Drawing near towards my target, I had then coiled my fingers around the door knob and pulled in to come face to face to a male, about the same height as me, teal-green hair, forest green eyes, and flawless pale skin. _Who the hell is this? Is this Luka's friend? Are you freaking kidding me this punk-_ "Ah~" my train of thought and insulting was sliced at the cheerful tone that was clear in Luka's tone, her face was bright and her cheeks was vibrant and pure in crimson. I could already tell my face was cold and angry, but Luka merely ignored it and beamed a grin, so beautiful towards this male that my insides melted by both pain and happiness. But soon her smile had altered in the slightest she batted her amazingly thick lashes "Mikuo? Where's.. Miku?" Miku? Mikuo? What the hell- what type of names were that?

Mikuo slowly moved to the side and there stood a female, looking like a complete replica of Mikuo, but much more feminine and beautiful, her huge forest green irises glazed over as her body became a blur, for she had already ran at Luka, embracing my sister in such a tight manner, it looked like they were glued together. Jealousy, most likely would've hit me if it were a male but this, was just to sweet. Luka begun to laugh the very same dulcet laugh I heard last night, so was it this Miku girl that was able to make my Luka with such happiness that she never showed? Looking over to the male, his forest green eyes remained locked and glued onto Miku, was he her brother? Twin? Ugh, but something just seemed so nostalgic about the both of them. _Why_?


End file.
